ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Model 03
The Iron Man Armor Model 03 (Model III), also known as the "Post Proto-Classic Armor", was an armor that appeared in the Iron Man Comics of the Marvel Comics Universe, that was published by Marvel and created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. It first appeared in Tales of Suspense #55, and was created by Tony Stark after the Proto-Classic Armor. With this redesign, Tony Stark achieved the standard look for the Iron Man armor. Notably, the Classic Armor dispensed with the horns and rivets of the previous suit. Capabilites Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Boot Jets were improved. Jet-powered roller skates and a propeller for use in water provided enhanced mobility. Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. *'Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *'Sonic Emitter: ' '''Defensive Systems: *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. Power Systems: *'Particle Beam Generator:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a ARC powerd Particle Beam Generator built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. It also more powerful and efficient in use of battery power than the previous armor. Power Pods assisted in power usage. Medical Systems: *'Pacemaker:' Iron Man’s chest-plate contained an external pacemaker that electronically stimulated his injured heart, forcing it to function while worn. Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. *'Finger Saw:' Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Impact Control Switch: '''Used to brace the armor. *'Various Gadgets: The armor possessed various gadgets: Diamond-edged digging tools, a loudspeaker, "jet stream" discs, freon tablets, tear gas bombs, even a sledgehammer for use against the Hulk. *'Radar: '''Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. **In addition to radar, the armor also had sonar, a magnetic repellor, and an energy detector. *'Radio Communication: 'Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. *'Fit inside suitcase: '''The armor was compact enough that it could actually be fit inside suitcases, something that would be commonplace for most of Tony's armors in the future. History The new generation of Iron Man armors started with this model, by implementing a long time staple of the Iron Man arsenal: Repulsor Rays. Shortly Tony decided to give his armor more facial features, by including the infamous faceplate which included a "nose". It was heavily damaged in a battle against The Freak, forcing Tony to create a new armor, which was not only more flexible, but also returned to the nose-less faceplate. It was briefly used by Happy Hogan as well. When Tony Stark undertook Stark Resilient, he dismantled and melted one of the models of this armor. Appearances Notes * ''There are no current notes available on this topic.'' Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic.'' Gallery References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comics Category:Comic Armors Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Pages Under Development